el issei slayer o el cazador de isseis vengativos (one shot)
by Edelric23
Summary: esto es un personaje que cree para acabar con los issei vengativos que son horribles personas y que hacen cosas repugnantes como hacerle daño a kunou, el mundo de este personaje combina high school DXD con Dishonored, Bioshock la Trilogia y We Happy Frew, por eso quise hacer algo que fuera el enemigo de esos isseis.


(Todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños no soy dueño de ninguno de estas franquicias o imágenes, no hago esto con fin de lucrar sino de ocio)

(Mi historia rara sin sentido de High School DXD Dishonored, la Trilogia Bioshock y We happy few, si ustedes hacen historias de Issei traicionado con 5 noches con freddy, Issei traicionado se vuelve Goku, Issei traicionado se vuelve tal cosa, Issei Creepypastas, Issei Jeff The Killer o iseei no se que entonces yo tengo derecho a crear un personaje que sea su nemesis overpower cancer pero solo es un concepto)

nombre: Max

apodos: issei slayer

estatura: 180 cms

vestimenta: un smokin y pantalones verde oscuro con una corbata de moño rojo con zapatos de tap negros

color de piel: blanca

contextura: musculosa y elegante

ojos: el izquierdo es totalmente negro y en la pestaña lleva un delineador negro y el derecho es de una iris dorada brillante

poderes y habilidades: el es glicht en el espacio y tiempo como elizabeth dewitt, tiene poderes genéticos como poderes elementales ya sea fuego, lava, agua, electricidad, etc, habilidades físicas hiper humanas ya sea un blindaje organico total de su cuerpo incluyendo sus huesos y sus órganos pudiendo resistir ataques de seres multiversales o omniversales sin inmutarse o ser afectado, puede tan rapido para recorrer un multiverso en un segundo y tan fuerte como como destruir multiversos de un golpe, ademas de regeneración a nivel nivel sub atómico nivel de los quarks y mas allá, puede crear seres de toda clase seres de todo tipo con su ser, ademas de absorber el todo de una persona al consumir su cuerpo, espirituales tiene poderes de destruir almas o consumirlas y tener todos los poderes quien absorba, revivir gente, puede viajar por dimensiones y universos, detener, acelerar, ralentizar, retroceder el tiempo y el espacio, ver premoniciones, controlar la material sub atomica mente, poderes psíquicos de control mental, crear ilusiones, replicas de si mismo, implantar recuerdos falsos, romper mentalmente a la gente azotando la con miedos y causar psicosis, controlar el destino, la casualidad y probabilididad y muchos mas poderes que me da pereza escribir (sus poderes mas overpower son resultado de consumir isseis overpower vengativos y personajes o seres que los volvieron asi)

arma: un brazo bionico prostetico hecho con la Ex-Durandal la cual le gusta convertir en un taladro gigante que refuerza con su poder de cambiar o destruir la realidad y también genera un palo de golf que dice el hombre elije el issei obedece marcado en la cabeza del palo

historia: el mundo de max issei slayer es un mundo en el que un tipo se fue a construir una cuidad submarina apartada de todo como en bioshock , un tipo se fue en una cuidad flotante apartándose de su natal estados unidos como bioshock infinite, después de eso hubo una gran guerra nuclear que destrozo todo el mundo como en fallout, menos algunas partes como las ciudades antes mencionadas, ademas que en unas islas inglesas un imperio renació con las ideas de nicola tesla y una nueva monarquía surgió ademas de haber una ophis que da poderes a personas para ver como los usara esas personas como en dishonored, por otro lado en londres la gente estuvo depresiva por la guerra y por eso consume una droga que la hace feliz como we happy few, ademas aquí existen los seres mitológicos de dxd pero por suerte sobrevivieron refugiándose en sus mundos y salieron a luz para intentar ayudar a los sobrevivientes humanos, mi personaje max sus padres lograron encontrar el faro de la cuidad rapture mientras iban barco en medio de una tormenta que destrozo su barco cuando fueron a la cuidad los padres de max fueron tomados como prisioneros al ser considerados agentes secretos encubiertos externos intentando encontrar la cuidad de rapture, max fue separado de ellos y puesto en el programa de los little brothers en el cual logro absorber bastante adam, aunque tu un re-acondicionamiento mental exitoso aun extrañaba a sus padres, para luego madurar y volverse un big brother (la versión masculina de una big sister) teniendo una little sister apodada vam la cual era bastante agresiva con todos menos con max con el que tenia un vinculo muy fuerte, lamentablemente murio a manos de un issei traicionado pero mi personaje logro absorber el adam de su loli no solo absorbiendo eso sino también su mente por lo que ahora el y su loli eran uno, la doctora Brigid Tenenbaum logro quitar el control mental a max y volverlo a la causa de ella para matar a toda la gente que se volvió splicer y absorber su adam para luego usar las vita camaras y asi revivir a la gente muerta y volvera a la normalidad, pero atlas/fontaine tenia otros planes y logro quitar casi todo el adam a max volviendo a fontaine es una montuosidad que max y vam lograron derrotar juntos, pero perdiendo el adam que tanto a max le conto conseguir, la doctora Tenenbaum envió a max la cuidad voladora de columbia donde tenia que buscar una chica la cual era la clave para evitar una invasion a lo quedaba del mundo y el mundo sobrenatural por que estaban usando sus poderes como fuente ilimitada de energia para todo el armamento de la cuidad la cual estaba aliada con el enclave, pero para llegar a la cuidad volante sin despertar duda se debe ir por la cuidad de Dunwall que es aliada de columbia, pasando primero por el régimen feliz de Londres, para poder llegar arriba por un faro que se haya en dicha cuidad y debe ir con sigilo, una diosa oscura de una dimensión llamada el vació llamada Ophis le dará el poder para ser mas sigiloso y peligroso que nunca, pero como max siente tanta pena por la gente de dicha cuidad logra derrocar el gobierno hecho por un lord regente a tiempo sin que columbia se diera cuenta y detiene a unas brujas de robar el cuerpo de la emperatriz, llega a columbia donde los gemelos lutece lo ayudan a llegar donde la chica que se llama kurumi vigilada y cuidada por múltiples dragones mecánicos y pájaros, logra sacarla de ahi con ayuda de los desgarros que puede hacer kurumi con el espacio y tiempo, matando al lider de la cuidad que era otro issei traicionado el cual estaba max reconoce que tiene algo que nunca vio y esos eran alas de dragón y de demonio lo cual dejo sorprendido a max, destruyeron el aparato que la tiene retenida y se dan cuenta que ahora pueden ir donde quieran pero kurumi por accidente al ir a una realidad distinta hace que el brazo de max sea cortado cuando fueron de una realidad a otra por accidente, en ese mismo momentos ven a una niña la cual pasan por un portal y max intenta agárrala pero no puede luego kurumi recuerda que ella de niña fue secuestrada en un callejón a través de un portal y al atravesar el portal chispas del mismo le saltaron en un ojo dejando la ciega y al parecer al con eso desarrollo poderes de cambiar la realidad pero para controlarla le pusieron un dispositivo similar a un reloj con el que podía ver y podían controlarla, luego de eso llegan los gemelos lutece que lo llevan a max junto con kurumi donde azazel, que le hace un nuevo brazo con los restos recuperados de la Ex-Durandal, ya que xenovia murió a manos del issei traicionado que mato en Columbia, el cual también causo la tercera guerra mundial humana por accidente, ademas que evito una venganza de este issei por eso le dio este nuevo brazo como recompensa el cual puede transformar en un taladro o cuchilla ademas de otra armas, la cual esta reforzada con sus poderes de alterar la realidad, en eso aparece la ophis que tiene interés en max por su valor y tenacidad que decide fusionarse a el en alma y acompañado con Kurumi para destruir a todos los Issei vengativos y quienes los hicieron así, para que no causan mas problemas, matando Issei de todas las clases entre ellos isseis black goku entre otros


End file.
